Pokemon: A Kanto Adventure
by PokemonTraders67
Summary: New Pokemon Trainers begin their journey every year, and now it's Kai turn. Determined to become the Pokemon Champion of Kanto, he sets out in a world of excitement and adventure. He meets friends and enemies, faces challenges, and most importantly, develops an unbreakable bond with his Pokemon. Will Kai complete his quest in becoming the very best?
1. Pokemon: A Kanto Adventure - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This story takes place one year after the events of Pokemon Origins (The story of a young Pokemon Trainer named Red and his quest to complete the Kanto ****Pokedex),**

**The first 3 chapters are kind of like pilot chapters so I can see how the story is received.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up," said a soft voice in Kai's ear. "You know what day it is."

Kai's eyes shot open, he leaped out of this bed, his black hair flying, and right past his mother shouting. "I can get my first Pokemon today!"

He stopped just before going down the stairs and ran back over to give his mother a hug. "I will come back to show you what I chose," he said racing back down the stairs.

On the way out the door, Kai realized that he hadn't even changed out of his pajamas yet. _I don't care, _he thought excitedly, _I get a Pokemon today!_

He ran to the Pokemon laboratory which was the research center for the renowned Professor Oak, a great Pokemon scientist. Kai barged through the door ran to where Professor Oak was sitting, looking intently at a computer screen.

"Oh, hello Kai," said Professor Oak, "Good to see you, what can I help you with?" The professor already knew what Kai wanted, but it's a scientist's job to ask questions.

Kai panted, trying to regain his breath, "I'm . . . here . . . for my first . . . Pokemon."

"Of course you are," said Oak smiling. "You're the only one today, last year there were only two…" Professor Oak turned to the three Pokeballs on the table. "Pallet town is such a small town but it's good to see young life spouting from our community."

Kai looked over the three Pokeballs. "I've thought about it and I've decided to choose Charmander."

Professor Oak smiled and said. "Good choice, a strong fire type Pokemon to burn through your opponents."

"Thank you so much Professor!" said Kai turning to walk out the door.

"You know, I was a serious Pokemon Trainer back in the day, oh, wait!" said Professor Oak. He had a red device in his hand. "This is a Pokedex, short for Pokemon Index, last year a trainer from Pallet Town completed the Pokedex and now I have a guide on all the Kanto Pokemon. This Pokedex is filled with data about Pokemon typings, species, habitats and eating habits. It will even tell you what moves you Pokemon know!"

"Cool," said Kai taking the device from the professor.

"Here are some Pokeballs, you'll need them to capture other Pokemon. I take it you're doing the Gym Challenge?"

"For sure," said Kai, taking the balls.

He turned and started walking out when Professor Oak shouted. "North of Pallet Town is Route 1, follow it to Viridian City, there's a gym there."

Kai stepped outside the door and looked around. _My Pokemon journey is about to begin. I _will _become the best Pokemon Trainer in the world._


	2. Pokemon: A Kanto Adventure - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kai stepped into the road. He had stopped by his house one last time to say goodbye to his mom and get some supplies. He had a backpack which contained food for him and his Pokemon, a map of Kanto and Johto, and some potions to heal his Pokemon on the road.

He scanned his surroundings, Route 1 was short. He could see the top of a house that most-likely was in Viridian City. He looked up and saw a flock of Spearow flying overhead. Kai walking into the grass to look for wild Pokemon.

He was not disappointed. A Pidgey and a purple Nidoran were facing off in the middle of the patch. _Whoa! I didn't know Nidoran were here!_

He pulled out his Pokedex and held it up to Nidoran. A voice said, "_Nidoran. The Poison Pin Pokemon. Its large ears are always kept upright. If it senses danger, it will attack with a poisonous sting."_

"I'm going to catch you. Go! Charmander!" Shouted Kai. The Flame Pokemon appeared in a flash of white energy. "Use Ember on the Nidoran!"

Charmander spun in the air and fire shot from its tail... The fire struck Nidoran in the side, knocking it over.

"Now Scratch the Pidgey!" Kai shouted. Charmander leaped into the air claws ready to strike.

The Pidgey was faster.

The bird Pokemon dove towards Charmander and slammed its beak into its chest. Charmander flew backward and fell to the ground.

"Charmander!" shouted Kai, rushing over to this fall Pokemon. "Are you okay?"

"Charmander. Char!" cried Kai's Pokemon. He wanted to finish the battle.

The Pidgey had flown away, but the Nidoran was still there, and angry.

Charmander got up and growled at the Poison Pin Pokemon.

The Nidoran looked weary, it took a step forward to fight, then collapsed.

"Go Pokeball!" Kai shouted throwing the red and white ball. It collided with Nidoran's back and was sucked into the ball. The ball jiggle once. Twice. It rolled a third time and Nidoran was caught.

"Alright!" Kai said enthusiastically. "I caught Nidoran!"

Kai ran over and scooped up the Pokeball. _My first catch! I need to get Charmander and Nidoran to a Pokemon Center fast._

Kai ran through the rest of the route, holding his two Pokeballs. He saw the red top of the Viridian Pokemon Center and pushed open the door. He walked to the front counter where a lady in pink was rifling through some drawers.

"Nurse Joy?" Kai asked.

"Oh, yes, how may I help you?" said the nurse turning to face him.

"My Pokemon are injured, can you help them?"

"Of course I can. Let me see them," Nurse joy took the Pokeballs and said. "Wait here, they will be just fine soon." She turned and walked into a back room.


	3. Pokemon: A Kanto Adventure - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After what seemed like forever, Nurse Joy came back out with Kai's Pokemon.

"I'm happy to inform you that your Pokemon are fighting fit. We hope to see you again." She said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you!" Kai said, taking the balls. "Come on out guys!"

The two Pokemon came out in a brilliant flash of white.

"If you'd like, we have rooms in the back for traveling trainers, you're welcome to spend the night." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you!" Kai said. _I am really tried. Tomorrow I'll check out the gym._

The next day Kai was up early and ready to go. He grabbed a quick meal at the Pokemon Center and raced out the door. He looked around outside and identified a building with a brown roof and big words that said GYM.

"That was easy to find," said Kai to no one in particular. "Here I go."

Kai ran up to the gym and tried the door. It was locked.

"Aw. Come on!" Kai said, pulling on the door again.

"You won't get in," said a voice behind him. "The gym leaders not here."

Kai spun around a saw an old man standing in front of him. "What do you mean he's not here? It's his gym, what if somebody wanted to challenge him?"

"How many badges do you have, kid?" the old man asked.

"Um, none. This would be my first badge."

The man laughed. "You should skip this gym, my boy, Blue only battles trainers with seven badges. You aren't strong enough to face him!"

"Blue?" Kai asked. "Professor Oak's grandson? He used to be the champion of all of Kanto!"

"I know kid," the old man said. "Go to Pewter City, Brock is there, he'll be an easier gym leader."

"Okay," Kai said. "Where's Pewter City?"

"Go north through Viridian Forest and you'll be there. The forest will be easy if you have a fire type."

"Charmander is my starter Pokemon. So I'm good." Kai said. "What type of Pokemon does Brock use?"

"Rock and Ground types are his specialty. A Water or Grass-type would be your best bet. You might have a hard time with that Charmander though."

"Okay," Kai said. "I'll try and catch another Pokemon and see what I can do."

"Good luck kid."

Kai turned and walked towards the Viridian Forest.

As Kai stepped into the woods he noticed two things, the group of about 20 Butterfree in front of him, and the fact that they were all in a cage with about three men in black surrounding it. They had a big red R on the front of their outfits. Kai immediately dove into a nearby bush to hide.

_Team Rocket? _Kai thought in alarm, _I thought they had been disbanded. _Kai watched as Team Rocket carted the Butterfree away. _I've got to stop them._

Kai jumped from his hiding place and ran after the Butterfree. "Stop!" he shouted and the three Team Rocket grunts turned and looked at him.

"Really?" said the first one, "you're gonna try and stop US? The great Team Rocket?"

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Release the Butterfree Team Rocket, or else."

One of the other grunts laughed. "Oh no," he said sarcastically. "I am SO scared."

"You should be," came a voice from behind Kai.

Kai turned to see a young man or at least an older boy walking towards them. He had a blue shirt and spiky light brown hair. Kai immediately recognized the person as Blue, the 8th gym leader and a former Champion of Kanto.

"Go Blastoise!" Blue shouted. The blue turtle Pokemon appeared and roared. "Attack!"

Blastoise unleashed a stream of water so powerful that it blew the grunts over the treeline and farther into the woods. Next, Blastoise ran forwards and body slammed the cage with the Butterfree.

The cage burst apart and the Butterfree flew in scattered directions. One Butterfree, however, did not fly away. It fell to the floor, its right wing twitching.

Kai ran towards the Butterfree. "What's wrong with it?" Kai asked.

Blue walked up to Kai, "It's hurt," he said. "Team Rocket must have injured it."

Kai scooped put the Butterfree. "I'll take it to the Pokemon Center in Pewter City. I'm going there anyway."

"Alright," Blue said, "I've got to go, good luck."

Blue turned and walked back the way he came. Kai watched him go for a minute then remembered the Butterfree. _Don't worry buddy, I get you to a Pokemon Center._

Kai started to run through the forest, he got about 20 feet and was stopped by a wall of Beedrill.

"No!" Kai said, "get out of the way! I have to get through!"

The Beedrill just buzzed angrily in response. Kai took one of his Pokeballs and released Charmander. "Charmander, Ember!"

Charmander shot a blast of fire out of its tail. It hit one of the Beedrill and it fell to the ground, fainted.

"Great job Charmander," Kai shouted, he had sent out Nidoran as well, "Nidoran and Charmander, just keep attacking until they're gone!"

_I've got to get this Butterfree to safety._ Kai thought, running past the Beedrill.

Charmander and Nidoran followed quickly but still keeping the Beedrill at bay. One of the Beedrill lunged forwards and right towards Kai.

Kai looked back and saw the Beedrill coming, he braced for the attack.

It never came.

Kai opened his only to shut them again. A brilliant flash of white light was surrounding a figure in front of him. Kai recognized it as Charmander, only it wasn't, or at least it was changing. Charmander got taller, a single horn sprouted from the back of his head, the flame on its tail got brighter. The light faded and there stood a Charmeleon, with a fainted Beedrill at its feet.


	4. Pokemon: A Kanto Adventure - Chapter 4

**Hello readers!**

**I'm back with another chapter of this story. I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, they will get longer as I write. **

**But, with out further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon and the evolved form of Charmander. Tough fights could excite this Pokémon. When excited, it may blow out bluish-white flames. The Charmeleon in your rooster is a male with the ability Blaze, which __powers up Fire-Type moves when the Pokemon is in trouble_"

Kai stared at the dark red Pokemon, "Charmeleon, yeah! Okay, let's get out of here."

Kai, Charmeleon, and Nidoran bolted through the remainder of the forest. When they got out they stopped to rest for a minute.

"We need to get to the Pokemon Center," Kai said. He rushed into the town and straight to the Pokémon Center.

"Nurse Joy!" Kai said. "Can you help this Butterfree?"

Nurse Joy took the Butterfree and said, "Of course, what happened?"

She rushed into the back of the Pokemon Center and after some time she came back out and said, "Butterfree is going to be just fine. It just needs to rest for a little while."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" Kai said.

"Of course. You're also welcome to stay the night while Butterfree rests."

* * *

In the morning, Kai was waiting for Nurse Joy to bring out Butterfree. She can out with the Butterfly Pokemon sitting on a tray. It saw Kai and screeched happily. It flew over to Kai and hovered in front of him.

Nurse Joy smiled, "I think Butterfree really likes you, is it yours?"

"No," Kai replied. "I found it in the woods, injured." He decided to leave out the whole Team Rocket scandal until further notice. _The fewer people who know, the better, I don't want to scare anybody._

Butterfree was flying around Kai's waist, it found one of his extra Pokeballs and picked it up. Butterfree put it on the ground and stared at Kai.

Kai stared back wide-eyed. "What! You want me to catch you?"

Butterfree screeched and did a flip in the air. It landed on the floor and headbutted the button on the ball. Butterfree was sucked into the Pokeball in a white surged of light. The ball rocked three times and Butterfree was Kai's.

"All right! I got a Butterfree!" Kai shouted.

* * *

Kai stepped outside and looked around, he spotted the gym and turned towards it. When he reached it, he paused before opening the door. _I am going to get my first gym badge! _

He pushed the door open and looked inside. There was a dirt field in the center of a large room with rocks scattered across it. A man was sitting on the floor on the far side. He looked to be in his twenties, Kai immeditatly recognized him as Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader.

"I heard a challenger was in town," the man said. "Seems you're here. I'm Brock, the Rock Type Gym Leader of Kanto."

Kai walked to the battlefield and took his place across from Brock. "My name is Kai Angevin, and I'm gonna become the Pokemon Champion!"

"How many badges do you have?" Brock asked.

"This will be my first one," Kai replied.

"Then show me what you've got! I'll battle with two Pokemon, feel free to use up to six, " Brock took out a Pokeball and threw it into the air. "Go! Geodude!"

A rocky sphere with rock arms burst from the ball. _A Geodude! _Kai thought. He pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Rock Pokemon.

"_Geodude,_ _the Rock Pokémon. A Rock and Ground-Type. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers. Additional information upon catching this Pokemon."_

"Alright. Go Charmeleon!" The Fire Type Pokemon leaped into the air, ready for battle.

"Use Rock Throw!" Brock shouted. Geodude leaped into the air, rocks appearing around it. The rocks shot from Geodude straight towards Charmeleon.

"Dodge it!" Kai shouted. Charmeleon jumped out of the way just as the rock smashed into the ground.

"Ember!" Kai shouted. "Then use Scratch!"

Charmeleon shot a blast of fire towards Geodude. It hit the Rock Pokemon and blew it backward.

"Alright! Take that!" Kai looked at Brock to see his reaction, but to his surprise, Brock was smiling.

"Geodude, use tackle!" Brock raised a fist into the air. "You must remember Pokemon type match-ups. Rock resists Fire!"

Geodude got up, it looked as though it wasn't even phased from Charmeleon's attacks. Geodude hurled itself at Charmeleon, knocking it backward.

"Charmeleon, return!" Kai pointed his Pokeball at Charmeleon and pushed the button on the front. Charmeleon was sucked into the ball in a stream of red light. "Go Nidoran!"

Nidoran leaped from its Pokeball and landed in front of the Rock Pokemon.

"Use Double Kick!" Kai shouted.

Nidoran jumped on top of Geodude and kicked it twice in its stone face. Geodude fell backward and didn't get up.

"Alright! We beat Geodude!" Kai said.

"Geodude return," Brock said, he returned Geodude and pulled out another Pokeball. "Onix! Come on out!"

A huge rocky snake Pokemon appeared on the field. It roared and faced Nidoran.

"Onix, use Bide!" Brock looked at Kai. "Bide does not allow Onix to attack until it has been hit twice. Then it unleashes the damage done to it with twice the force!"

"Two turns?" Kai asked. "What if it gets knocked out in two turns?"

"That exactly what another challenger asked," Brock said. "If you're anything like him, then you're destined for greatness."

"Use Double Kick!" Kai shouted once more. Nidoran leaped and hit Onix. Onix fell and hit the ground with a crash.

Onix got back up only to get hit by Nidoran's Horn Attack. Onix leaned over Nidoran and began to glow. A surge of power blazed from Onix striking Nidoran and sending it flying. Nidoran lay in front of Kai unmoving.

"Nidoran, come back. Go Butterfree!"

Butterfree burst from its Pokeball. It flew around Onix and returned to Kai.

"Use Stun Spore!" Kai shouted. Butterfree flew over Onix once more, shiny powder falling from its wings. Onix roared in surprise as the powder took effect.

"Use Bind!" Brock shouted. Onix lashed out with its long rocky tail, hoping to trap Butterfree in a death grip.

"Dodge it!" Kai said. Butterfree danced out of the way, just narrowly avoiding the stony mass. "Way to go Butterfree! Now use Confusion!"

Butterfree stopped and flew in front of Onix. A glowing ball appeared in front of Butterfree, it shot towards Onix.

"Get out of the way!" Brock yelled, but the paralysis that Butterfree had applied earlier activated, Onix winced and fell to the floor, a few yellow sparks danced across its body. Butterfree's attack hit Onix, creating a cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared Onix lay on the floor, fainted.

"Onix return," Brock said. "Well done, Kai. You've defeated me."

"Yes! We beat a Gym Leader!" Kai said.

Brock walked over to Kai, he handed something to him. Kai looked at the object, it was a rock shaped badge.

"You've earned the Boulder Badge. Proof that you have defeated me," Brock said.

Kai held up the badge. _My first step to becoming the Kanto Pokemon Champion._

**Thank you for reading this chapter.**

**Please let me know what you thought in a review!**


	5. Pokemon: A Kanto Adventure - Chapter 5

**Alright, so here's a new chapter. Kai has his first Gym Badge and is head to Cerulean. I am also introducing a new important character.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kai stood right before the entrance of Mt. Moon. _I am on my way to becoming a Pokemon Master. _He paused right before going in.

He was later glad he did.

A girl with blond hair burst through the tunnel.

"Out of my way!" She shouted, shoving Kai to the side. She had a small green and brown tortoise-like Pokemon with her. A flock of Zubat and a single Golbat followed her out of the cave. "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!"

Kai stared in amazement, this Turtwig Pokemon wasn't from Kanto, or Johto for that matter. Kai had studied both regions in a school he went to when he was younger.

"Now Tackle!" The girl's voice shook him back to reality. Turtwig hit the lead Golbat and knocked it to the ground.

The other Zubat hissed in alarm, they turned and flew right back into the mountain.

"Go Greatball!" The girl shouted. She threw a blue and white Pokeball with two red lines on the top.

The Greatball hit Golbat and sucked it in. The girl picked up the ball and put in the holster at her belt. Kai noticed that, with the addition of the Golbat, she had four Pokemon with her.

Finally, she turned and noticed Kai. "Oh, sorry about that. Those Zubat would not stop chasing me."

"It's fine," Kai said. "My name's Kai. What's your's?"  
"Cassidy," she replied.

Kai studied this new Pokemon Trainer. She was wearing blue jeans and a light hoodie. She was pretty and seemed nice enough, but the look in her eyes told him that she was not a person he wanted to make angry.

"That Pokemon you have," Kai asked. "I've never seen it before, what is it?"

"Oh. That's Turtwig." Cassidy said. "You see, I'm from the Sinnoh region. I've decided to travel through Kanto and become stronger. Then I will challenge the gyms in Sinnoh."

"Whoa!" Kai exclaimed. "That so cool! I've never been to Sinnoh."

"Turtwig is my Starter Pokemon, it's a Grass Type."

Kai pulled out his Pokedex. "Don't think that I have Pokemon from the Sinnoh region in my Pokedex."

"That's okay," Cassidy said, taking the Pokedex, "I'll update it for you."

"Really!" Kai said. "You can do that? Thank you!"

"Of course," she said simply. Cassidy opened her Pokedex, tapped a few buttons on both Pokedexes, and held then next to each other. After a moment, Kai's Pokedex beeped. Cassidy pushed a few more buttons on it and handed it back to Kai. "Here you go. Your Pokedex should have new data."

"Thanks!" Kai said. He took his Pokedex and looked through the list of new Pokemon.

_Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, _Kai thought, reading the names of the Pokemon. He pointed his newly updated Pokedex at Turtwig.

"_Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon, __Along with Chimchar and Piplup, Turtwig is one of three starter Pokémon of Sinnoh. Photosynthesis occurs across its body under the sun. The shell on its back is actually hardened soil. Additional information upon catching this Pokemon."_

"You know what, Kai?" Cassidy asked. "We should have a battle. That way you can see some cool new Pokemon in action."

"Alright," Kai said. "Go Nidoran!"

Nidoran burst from its Pokeball, it let out a small cry and looked at Cassidy.

"You ready Turtwig?" Cassidy asked. Turtwig nodded and went forwards towards Nidoran. "Use Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig ran forwards and swung its head at Nidoran, a dozen sharp spinning leaf blades shot at Nidoran.

"Charge through with Horn Attack!" Kai said. Nidoran ran at Turtwig and the incoming attack. Nidoran swung its head to knock away the Razor Leaf. As the Grass-Type attack was about to hit Nidoran it was knocked away by Kai's Pokemon.

"Tackle!" Cassidy shouted.

Turtwig lunged and struck Nidoran. The Poison-Type Pokemon flew backward and hit the ground.

"Nidoran!" Kai shouted. Nidoran stood up, obviously hurt from the attack. "Nidoran, return."

After Nidoran was tucked away, Cassidy spoke, "What's wrong?" she taunted. "Delcatty got your-"

"Go Charmeleon!" Kai shouted. Charmeleon appeared and roared. Kai thought he saw fear flicker in Cassidy's eyes, but then she smiled.

"Turtwig, return." She said, then she smiled. "Go! Wailmer!"

A large sphere-like whale Pokemon came from Cassidy's Pokeball. It wobbled a little bit then cried out in excitement.

"Use Water Gun!"

A blast of water struck Charmeleon, the Fire Pokemon blew backward and lay on the ground, unmoving.

"No!" Kai said. "Charmeleon, return. Go Butterfree!"

Butterfree flew over to Wailmer and let out a cry.

"Wailmer," Cassidy commanded. "Tackle!"

"Dodge it!" Kai shouted, but it was too late. Wailmer moved surprisingly fast for its large body and struck Butterfree. Butterfree fell to the ground.

"Great job, Wailmer!" Cassidy said. "Now use Rollout!"

"Butterfree get up!" Kai cried. Butterfree struggled to get up but managed to dodge Wailmer's attack.

_Alright, _thought Kai. _Wailmer's stuck in that Rollout attack for a few turns so I know just what to do._

"Butterfree use Poison Powder when Wailmer passes by!" Kai shouted to his Pokemon. Butterfree twirled in acknowledgment.

When Wailmer rolled at Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon flipped out of the way and let out a stream of purple powder. The powder landed on Wailmer and the Water-Type squealed in surprise.

"Wailmer!" Cassidy shouted. "Use Water Gun!"

Wailmer shot a pulse of water at Butterfree. It hit Kai's Pokemon and knocked it to the ground where it lay unmoving.

"Butterfree!" Kai shouted, running to his injured Pokemon. He knelt down next to it. He had lost his first battle. "You were great Buterfree. Take a rest." Kai stood up and returned Butterfree to it's Pokeball. Then he turned to Cassidy. "Well, you beat me."

Cassidy shrugged and walked over to Kai. "It was a tough battle."

"I don't know," he replied. "You had me beat in every way."

Cassidy looked at Kai sternly. "There's this saying that I heard once, _Most trainers practice until they get it right, but a _master _practices until they never get it wrong._"

Kai nodded. He understood. _Cassidy's right, _he thought, _I need to train harder._

Cassidy suddenly spoke up. "Where are you headed? Cerulean City?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Kai replied. "Are you going as well?"

"Sort of," she explained. "I'm supposed to be staying with my aunt and uncle in Fushia for a little while. I seemed to have gotten lost.

"Oh, it's easy to get there," Kai said. "Though it is a bit of a walk from here," then he winced. "It's kind of on the other side of the region."

"What! How did I get here!" Cassidy sighed. " I knew I should have gotten that map."

Kai shrugged. "I can take you there if you want. I'll be heading there eventually to take on the gym there."

Cassidy smiled. "Why not?"

* * *

The first thing Kai noticed when he stepped into Mt. Moon was how dark it was.

"Charmeleon," Kai said. "Could we get some light?"

Kai had kept his Charmeleon out of its Pokeball in case they need a quick defense. Cassidy had also let one of her Pokemon from the Sinnoh region, Shinx. The tiny feline-like Pokemon was a cute Electric-Type. Kai had never seen it before. Charmeleon cried out in acknowledgment and swung his flaming tail in front of the duo.

Kai and Cassidy continued to walk through the large tunnel pathways. After about twenty minutes of wandering, Kai realized that they were most likely lost.

Cassidy must have come to the same conclusion because she spoke up. "Um… Kai? Do you know where to go?"

"Uh," Kai responded. "Yes? Hold on." He pulled out his Pokedex and opened a map of Kanto. He zoomed in on the **Mt. Moon** icon and found a map of the cave.

"Okay," Kai said. "We need to go this way." He pointed to the tunnel that went to the left.

Just then a huge rumble took the cavern. An Onix had burrowed its way to the path that the two trainers had been walking through.

"Hurry!" Shouted Cassidy.

Kai took off in the direction that he had said to go, Cassidy following close behind. The Onix, however, hadn't seen them. It followed close behind, clearly trying to get somewhere. Kai looked back and saw that the hulking rock snake Pokemon was gaining ground. He looked ahead and spotted a cut-out in the rock wall. Quickly he grabbed Cassidy's arm and shoved into the cut-out. He jumped in just as Onix roared past. The two rested for a moment, panting, and trying to catch their breath.

"Okay," Kai said. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

After about another 15 minutes of walking, Cassidy finally spotted light coming from an entrance way.

"Alright," Kai said. "We're out at last."

They stepped into the light of the outside and could see that the city of Cerulean wasn't that far off. Rows of houses and buildings lined the streets. Several shops and markets were open and people were walking around, going about their daily business.

The two newcomers walked the streets of Cerulean City looked at the busy walkways and shopping centers. Kai glanced down, Chameleon was walking next to him with a happy expression on its face. He looked up just in time to see a young boy, maybe ten or eleven years old, chasing a Vaporeonand nearly run into Charmeleon. The child would have it Kai's Pokemon if his trainers reflexes had not kick in. Kai caught the boy just before he ran into Charmeleon's flaming tail.

"Whoa there," Kai said. "Better watch where you're going."

The boy didn't seem to hear, instead it was staring at the Fire-Type Pokemon. "Charmeleon," the boy whispered. "Cool." He then turned to Kai. "Is this your Pokemon?"

"It is," Kai answered. "I'm Kai and this is my friend Cassidy. What's your name?"

"I'm Elio," the boy responded. "But some people call me 'Sun'."

The Vaporeon that Elio had been playing with came back around. It sniffed Kai then looked at Elio.

Now it was Cassidy's turn to speak. "Is this Vaporeon your partner?"

"No," Elio said with a sigh. "It was my dad's, but then he released him."

Kai could tell that it made Elio sad to think about it, so he decided to change the subject. "So, Elio," he began. "I'm looking for the Pokemon Center, could you point me in the right direction?"

Elio gasped. He looked at Kai and Charmeleon, then at Cassidy and her Shinx. "You guys are Pokemon Trainers," he said at last. "Are you gonna challenge Misty?"

Kai smiled and nodded slowly. "Yes," he said. "Yes, I am."

* * *

**Alright, so that concludes this chapter of Pokemon: A Kanto Adventure. I've introduced Cassidy from Sinnoh and had a small cameo of a certain to-be-trainer. If you guys know who I am referring to, than let me know in the reviews!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**PokemonTraders**


	6. Pokemon: A Kanto Adventure - Chapter 6

**Hello, readers! I'm back for the last update for a little bit, but I just wanted to note that Cassidy will **_**not **_**be using the Golbat that she just caught. I only really had her catch Golbat for effect and either she released it or sent it to the PC. So, if you're wondering why Golbat won't be appearing on her team anymore, that's why.**

**Also for the few people that actually read this story, I am going to stop posting chapters for a while. I will stock up on chapters and hopefully get then out by winter this year. I am also working on a second story called 'Pokemon: A Kalos Adventure', about a boy named Calem Cordue. Maybe you've heard of him.**

**But, with that out of the way,**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kai and Cassidy followed Elio to the red-roofed Pokemon Center. The young boy was literally leaping all the way there.

Once Kai stepped inside, he walked over to Nurse Joy to heal up his Pokemon.

"Hi, Nurse Joy," Kai said. "Can you heal my Pokemon?"

"Of course," she said.

Kai set his three Pokeballs on the table and Nurse Joy took then.

"It won't be too long," she said. "You're welcome to go sit down and wait if you'd like."

"Okay, thanks!"

Kai walked back over to where Cassidy and Elio were chatting. Cassidy had let Turtwig out and the little boy was happily petting it. Elio's own Vaporeon, Blu (which was the name that he had heard Elio call it), was curled up on a chair beside them.

"Hey, guys!" He called.

Cassidy looked and waved. "Hey Kai. I was just showing Elio my Turtwig. He's taken a big interest in her."

"I can see that," Kai said with a smile. "Although, it's getting late and his mother is probably looking for him."

"I was thinking the same thing," she replied. "Maybe we can use the video-phones here to call her."

"Good idea, just let me get my Pokemon first. You grab Elio and I'll meet you over by the phones."

* * *

"Hello?" came a voice from the screen. Elio had punched in his mother's number and called her. Kai and Cassidy stood beside him. Cassidy had returned Turtwig to its Pokeball, but Kai had decided to let Nidoran run around for a bit.

"Hi, Mommy!" Elio through the phone. The face of a woman, maybe in her late 20's or early 30's appeared on the calling device.

"Elio!" Cried the woman. "Where have you been, young man, I've been worried sick!"

"It's okay, Mom," said Elio. "Kai and Cassidy have been watching me!"

"Who?" Asked Mrs. Northstar. Then she noticed the two figures behind Elio. "Oh, hello there, have you two been looking after my son?"

Kai answered. "Yes, we're sorry about worrying you. We can bring him back home to you if you'd like."

"No, that's okay. I don't want to trouble you anymore. I'll come to pick him up."

Elio's mother arrived a few minutes later. She was a striking woman who, despite being older, probably turned a few heads as she walked down the road.

When she walked through the door Elio immediately ran to her and gave his mother a hug. Mrs. Northstar hugged him back. She said something to him and Elio let go and turned back towards Kai and Cassidy. He pointed to them and he and his mother marched over.

"Hi, '' she said. "I don't believe we've formally met." She held out her hand. "I'm Elaine, Elios' mother."

Kai shook her hand. "I'm Kai."

"And my name's Cassidy."

"It's nice to meet you," Elaine replied. "Thank you again for looking after my son this afternoon."

"Not a problem," Cassidy said.

"Mom," Elio suddenly spoke up. "They're Pokemon Trainer, Kai is gonna challenge, Misty!"

"Is that so?" Eliane said, smiling. "Then you'll have to let me know when you decide to battle her. I'm sure Elio, here would love to watch."

Elio gasped. "Really!" He cried. "I can watch?"

"Of course, honey," His mother said. Then she turned to Kai. "So long as it's okay with you."

Kai shrugged. "He's welcome to come. Hopefully, the battle will be entertaining enough to keep him still."

Eliane looked down at Elio, only he wasn't there. She glanced around and saw him running around with Kai's Nidoran and Blu. She smiled. "I hope so too."

* * *

The next day, around eight o'clock, both Kai and Cassidy were walking through the streets looking for a shop that sold breakfast food. They eventually settled on a place that apparently sold incredible doughnuts. Kai bought three doughnuts and walked back to where Cassidy was sitting.

"Here you go," Kai said, handing her a doughnut. "I just got you a regular glazed one, I wasn't sure what you'd want."

"That's actually my favorite," she said. "Thanks!"

_Wow, that was really lucky. I am going to 100% remember that for future occasions._

Cassidy had grabbed the receipt on the table. "It says that you bought three doughnuts, you only brought over two."

"Oh," replied Kai, smiling sheepishly. "I bought an extra doughnut for me to eat on the walk over here."

"You were only like 20 steps away from our seats."

"Hey!" Kai said, patting his stomach. "I am a growing boy." He looked at his belly again. "I'm growing in more ways than one," he mumbled.

Cassidy had to cover her mouth with her hands in order to stop herself from laughing. She sighed. "Boys," she mumbled.

* * *

Kai was walking down the streets of Cerulean looking at all the busy shops and people. It was still early morning and lots of people were traveling to work or some other daily activity. HE was so entranced by all the industry in the city, that he didn't notice someone was in front of him. Kai bumped into the person and his head jolted up.

"I'm so sorry," Kai said quickly. He had run into a young adult girl. She looked to be in her early 20's. She had red hair that was tied in a large ponytail on one side.

She shrugged. "Don't worry about happens to everyone."

"I should have been looking where I was going."

"I see those Pokemon on your belt," said the woman. "Are you a trainer?"

Kai smiled. "That I am. I'm gonna challenge the Gym Leader here!"

The girl smiled. "Really?"

"Yup, so could you point me in the right direction?"

"Of course," she said pointing down one of the paths. "It actually right down that street, you can't miss it."

"Okay," Kai said excitedly.

The woman laughed. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Wait, what!"

But she had already turned a walked away before Kai could say anything.

_It's just my luck that something like this would happen. _Kai thought as he walked down the road that he was directed to go.

* * *

Kai found the gym without too much trouble. He already went back to get Cassidy and call Mrs. Northstar, she said that she would send Elio soon.

"Well then," Kai said to Cassidy before the entrance of the Gym. "Shall we go in?"

Cassidy shrugged, " I suppose we have to if you're going to get that badge."

Kai ran to open the door. "Ladies first," he said with a smile.

Cassidy giggled. "You're such a gentleman."

**Well, that's it for this update. Hope you liked it. Kai will be battling for his second gym badge in the next chapter so, stay tuned.**


End file.
